The invention relates to magnetic drive devices enabling a member placed on one side of a non-magnetic wall to be driven from a rotary drive shaft placed on the other side of the wall.
Such devices are already in widespread use for transmitting rotary motion under conditions of total sealing. Both the drive shaft and the driven member which is constituted by a shaft that is coaxial with the drive shaft carry respective magnets. The two magnets tend to stay face-to-face, with the north pole of each of them being in alignment with the south pole of the other.